After the Disasteroid
by aemroxs
Summary: Danny's life in the first few months after the disasteroid, showing how his life has changed and how he is going to try to make it normal and making friends. this is a sequel to my other 2 stories but you don't have to read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom. J

_Ta-da! This is my multi chapter story that my other works have been leading up too! I know you want to read it so I'll stop talking, I hope you enjoy!_

After the Disasteroid

Chapter one

It had been one week since the world was nearly destroyed by an asteroid. The sun was dawning on a new day in Amity Park, the begging of a Monday morning. The children were getting up because school was restarting, there had been a break because they didn't know if they were going to make it and then after they decided everyone need time off.

There had been a lack of ghost attacks in Amity much to the dismay of the citizens. They all wanted to see the world's hero Danny Phantom/Fenton. Now that they knew his secret identity he couldn't hide and they all wanted to talk to him.

Of course the town knew that today he would be out so everyone was out and looking to the skies and they were not disappointed. Danny was seen flying and everyone knew where he was heading, school.

Danny was enjoying his flight. He hadn't been able to get out and enjoy it for the past week since he really wanted to avoid everyone, the only time he had been out was during the ceremony when he was with Sam. He had almost hoping for a ghost fight but he guess that they wanted him to have some peace for the week so it had been quite.

Today was the big day in Danny's book, he was going to have to face his peers at school and the media. At least there was one person he did want to talk to Valerie. He had last seen her smiling at him after he revealed himself and his parents were taking him to have a conversation.

Too soon Danny was flying up to school. He had decide to land inside because the media could not come into the school as discussed before hand over many calls to the school. This way he could at least avoid one of the things he didn't want to face.

As he landed, several of his classmates cheered and gave him a big round of applause. They were saying things like thank you for saving the world and You're the best hero ever. It was actually a good feeling he was being appreciated.

As they cheered he changed back into Fenton and the crowd went wild. They parted to let him head to his locker. As he approached he saw the person he wanted to see badly.

Sam was leaning against the lockers looking beautiful. He gave her a kiss and everyone watching was cheering again this time saying 'I knew Fenton would get with Mason' or 'It's about time.'

Sam laughed. "Danny, your so silly. OK all of you, please go away!" The crowd disappeared with the glare Sam was giving them.

"So today is going to be different. You're going to be popular today and for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, its weird at least now I can fight ghost without having to keep my secret."

Just then Tucker approached them, he looked kinda down.

Danny noticed and asked, "Hey Tuck what's wrong, I thought you would be happy since you might be popular today, being the mayor and the best friend of the world savior."

"I got fired from being the mayor apparently you have to be at least 18, at least I was mayor for a week. So Mr. Popular are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Sam that now life is going to be easy for the ghost hunting at least since I won't have to lie."

Then the bell rang. The three headed off to Mr. Lancer's class and when they entered Mr. Lancer greeted them at the door.

"Well Mr. Fenton it looks like I was wrong about you. You are going to be a somebody, and may I add a big someone. Also I would like to say thank you for saving us all. Well I guess I also know why you are always late and doing so poorly, hopefully we can fix that. Now please take you seats."

Danny was shocked he expected it from the classmates but never from his teacher. It was going to be a strange class that is until he felt his ghost sense go off.

_And that's it for this chapter in the next he is going to have his first public ghost fight and he is going to chat with Valerie so until next time! Don't forget to review. J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do you think if I owned Danny Phantom I would be on this site, no I would be making a new episode. Ok so I guess we got that established.

_So here is the next chapter, I got it started sooner than I thought._

**Chapter 2**

"Umm Mr. Lancer I know I just got here an all but…………"

"Oh, you have ghost trouble well go on then." Mr. Lancer smiled. That sure was weird. Time for business.

Danny ran out of the room and transformed out of habit and started flying. The rest of the class was hurrying towards the window to watch.

Once Danny was outside he was who it was and was not surprised in the least: it was Skulker.

"I told you whelp that I would come and hunt you, just be happy I gave you a curtsey week off."

" Dude come on, couldn't you have waited till this afternoon today was my first day of classes."

"NO!!! Now prepare to die."

Skulker powered up one of his many weapons on his arms and fired at Danny, who of course went intangible. Then Danny threw an ectoblast at him and then flew forward got a couple of punches and kicks in. Before Skulker got a chance to reposition himself Danny grabbed the thermos from his side (**A/N: Hey they magical appear in the episodes so in my story they are going to also, LOL!!!) **and sucked Skulker in.

As Danny was heading back to class his ghost sense went off again, Danny looked around and was totally annoyed.

"Beware!!!! I am the Box Ghost!! I will dominate you ghost child!!!" Of course he had to show just when Danny thought he was done.

"Arghhhh can't you just go away! I seriously don't want to deal with you. It's my first day of classes as world hero and everyone knowing my secret and I just want to get it done with so leave!!!!" Danny yelled irritably the Box Ghost always got on his nerves.

"What you revealed yourself? Wait till I tell all the rest of the ghost!!!" And with that the Box Ghost flew off excited to brag about the info he found out.

'Well at least he's gone and no damage done, in fact I didn't even get hurt fighting Skulker. Hey I'm getting better!!!' Danny thought as he flew into the classroom.

The class was cheering it was the first time that Danny Phantom had actually flown into their classroom and in his seat then changed back to Fenton.

It really was a big deal for the class. Paulina was swooning over the fact that her hero was in her class, even if he was taken she was still going to idolize him. Dash was in awe that the geek could actually fight, even though he knew he was phantom. He also wanted to be friends with him and knew it was going to take some work.

Valerie was in the back of class smiling. She had, in her mind, been starting to like Phantom ever since the Dani incident and now that she knew he was Fenton she liked him even more. She wanted to talk with him but it would have to wait till after class.

Danny was shocked it was a weird feeling being a hero. Well he was use to it as Phantom but not as Fenton also.

I took Mr. Lancer a few minutes to get the class to calm down, but they did at least. Everyone kept glancing at Danny thought.

Danny was right today was going to be a long day.

_Ok that's it for now. That was my first action scene, it wasn't that great but at least it was something. Yes I know you are all wondering when is he going to talk to Valerie you keep hinting at it next chapter I promise!!! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **again would I be on here!!!

_Thank you for the reviews and favorites, I'm glad that my writing is liked. Usually the only people who like it are my teachers but then again no one ever wants to read my writing. As promised Danny and Valerie will have a chat in this chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter ever since I wrote 'Conversations' (that was my first fic and is this stories prequel if you haven't read it that's ok). So on with the show!!!_

**Chapter 3**

The morning had drug on slowly. Luckily there was no ghost attacks and for the most part Danny almost felt normal. Sure more people were staring at him than usual but they weren't bugging him for the most part. But he had a feeling at lunch it might get crazy.

The lunch bell rang and as Danny was walking with Sam and Tuck, he heard a voice he knew well call out,

"Danny, can I have a word with you." It was Valerie and she was smiling again, so Danny was taking that as a good sign. This was one of those things he knew he had to do and wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but with how Valerie looked he was guessing it was going to be ok.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you later at lunch," He said to Sam and Tucker (mostly Sam since she looked unsure, but after all he did use to crush on her and she use to want to kill the other him).

Danny and Valerie headed toward on of the janitors closets. Once in Danny looked at Valerie he wasn't sure to start but she did.

"Danny, I'm sorry about trying to kill you all those times. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain yourself all those times."

"Stop Valerie, don't go blaming yourself we were all at fault and Vlad was using you……."

"Don't mention him. I found out right after you left that night we saved Dani. I went back to check on 'Mayor Masters' when I thought I heard Plasmious. So I hid because I heard him say my name and I looked and saw him change and I figured out you were right. That's when I forgave everything you ever did. I feel like an idiot for believing him."

"That's ok Valerie he tricked a lot of people even me at first. It happens. That's why I tried to explain it to you but you were so thick headed, sorry but you know it's the truth. You held a grudge and wanted your revenge. But at least now you know."

"Your right Danny. I couldn't see past my own prejudices. I think we could have a great team already if I hadn't been so blind. After I saw Vlad change, I thought about everything that has happened in my life and really it has changed me into a better person who values what I have more. And I thought hey thanks to Phantom I get to be this awesome ghost hunter. Just like I told you that night I love being a ghost hunter it's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She smiled and Danny knew then that everything with Valerie was going to be ok. He was kind of upset that she had learned the hard way that Vlad was evil but oh well. That's when the idea hit him. Valerie had mentioned them being a team.

"He Valerie do you want to team up. It would be great to have one more on the team?"

"Really I thought you wouldn't want to after everything that happened. Yes I do!!! So let me guess the team is you, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I can't wait to see this. Epically your sister."

"Haha very funny. Yeah Jazz isn't the best and Sam doesn't really like some of her ideas (at first it was horrible but they've got better) and Tucker can be bad too. Sam is the best and I'm only good because I've got the powers. Its an unfair advantage according to Tucker but hey one of us has to be, Just kidding. So tonight you want to join us on patrol, I've been waiting all week for it."

"Sure, but lets get to lunch I'm starving."

And with that the now allies walked together to lunch.

_And that's this chapter, next chapter will start at lunch. I know it might be slow going but this is more a story on how I think Danny gets his life established after the end of the show. Sooooo if you like review it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **do I have to do this again. (Official: Of course do you want to be sued; Me: NO I don't have that much money I need to pay for college with my own money since the government won't give me a loan; Official: so do it then; Me: OK I don't own Danny Phantom now leave me alone!!! LOL!)

_OK so I wrote my college English essay and finished faster than I thought so what that means for you is the next chapter up sooner!!! I'll stop blabbing now because I know you don't care what I have to say you just want to read my work so here it is._

**Chapter Four**

Danny and Valerie collected their lunches from the lunch line which did not take as long as it use to for Danny, since everyone moved to let him through. This was one another one of those things that would take some getting use too.

Danny looked around and spotted Sam and Tucker who were saving three seats he noticed. Danny and Valerie headed that way and took their seats, Danny next to Sam and Valerie next to Tucker leaving the seat between them.

"So who's the third seat for?" Danny asked curiously.

"Jazz," Sam replied, "She said there was no reason for her not to hide her friendship with us from the public anymore, and What are you doing here?" She ended rather harshly.

"Sam, please be nice. Valerie is now a part of the team. We discussed everything and remember when I told you about the Dani incident, well right after that she found out that Vlad was evil and she has forgiven me for everything. So now that we got that covered, why does Jazz want to hang with us now?" Danny asked this time seriously confused.

"Well Jazz and I have been becoming friends. When you boys were off at the arcade without me I've been hanging with her. It happened during the "No Men" thing with Ember, Spectra, and Kitty. Were actually alike more than we ever realized. Valerie would you like to hang with us sometime." Sam added as an after thought to prove to her 'boyfriend,' oh how she loved that, that she could be willing to forgive also.

"Sure, it will be nice to hang with girls that aren't self centered."

At that Jazz came up.

"Hey Ghost Getters (**A/N: I had to do it, because you know its funny!!)**!" She announced with a great big smile.

"What's with the lame name?" Valerie asked because who wouldn't.

"Ignoring that. So I guess your on the team no huh Valerie. I always thought you would join us someday. So Danny what now?"

The four of them looked at Danny. Even Tucker who had been occupied with his PDA. This was the first time they were going to discuss what they were going to do since it had been on all their minds. Would it be the same as it was before?

"I don't know I guess we try to keep doing things like before just this time we don't have to lie. That will be a relief I was starting to run out of excuses. We are going to do patrol tonight since I think the ghost are going to start attacking again. I kind of gathered from Skulker that they were giving me a week off, which was actually really nice of them. They haven't done that since the Pariah Dark period when they were rebuilding their homes."

"Sounds good to me Danny, I've been wanting to fight some of them all week." Sam said.

"And I need something to take my anger for being kicked out of office, ghost will do." Tucker added happily.

"You know I want to kick some ghost butt, since I won't be kicking yours anymore I need to find some substitute." Valerie added jokingly.

"I'll do whatever Danny, actually I've really come to liking ghost fighting." Jazz replied.

"Ok so were agreed, tonight. I'll bring the equipment. And…………"

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"And I guess will talk later. See ya Jazz."

The five got up and headed to class all excited about tonight.

_And that's it for now. I bet your all thinking the next chapter will be the night, well I'm going to give you a spoiler and say no its not. I've got more of this long school day to go. After all Danny said it was going to be a long day. Review if you like but don't worry I'm not like some authors who depend on reviews, I'm writing this because I want to. : ) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** seriously again, ok, I don't own DP and probably never will.

_I would like to note that this chapter is for Juneluxray, she has been waiting for this chapter and I promised it was coming up. I would have got it up sooner but I had kennel work to do. The Doggies needed me. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five**

Danny had Mr. Lancer again and this time without his friends, so he was stuck next to Dash Baxter.

Danny knew that Dash wasn't going to beat him up, because after all he knew from the Reality Gauntlet that Dash was going to idolize him. How funny now, Danny thought, that that incident had actually helped him prepare for this real one.

At first Dash just left alone and listened to Mr. Lancer which Danny was glad of because he really didn't want to talk to Dash because he really didn't know what to expect.

Unfortunately for Danny, Mr. Lancer decide to give them fifteen minutes of free time. So Dash addressed Danny then.

"Hey Fenton, thanks for saving the town and all, all of those times. And I never thought I would say this, I'm sorry for being a jerk and trying to beat you up all of those times, I vow to not wail on nerds anymore. 'Cuz you never know if one of them has a huge secret and is really a superhero."

Danny was to say the least impressed. That was the most intellectual thing he had ever heard come out of Dash's mouth.

"I accept you apology Dash, and I have one myself. I'm sorry for all the times I used my powers to get back at you. Sometimes I got carried away, like the time I made you, uh never mind. So…."

"So want to be friends. I know I haven't been nice to you in the past and you probably don't want to, but I think you could be a pretty cool dude. Wait what am I saying, you're the coolest!!!! And I won't be annoying like some of those crazy fan girls. I'll try to stay calm and you can use me for whatever you want like if you need a favor or anything."

Danny was now extremely shocked he never in a million years thought he would see Dash Baxter, star football player and Mr. Popular, begging him to be friends. Danny sat in deep thought when he remembered the 'dream' he during the Nocturne takeover. Dash was his friend then and now it seemed to just come together.

"You know what Dash, I accept. It might be weird at first but maybe we can make it work. I don't want you doing ghost stuff right now with all of us but we can hang when I free time, it will be nice to have some normal time. I've almost forgot what it was like to be normal."

"Sure Fent-…..I mean Danny. I can show what its like to be normal. And I do have one huge favor to ask. You know that the football team sucks and as captain I'm suppose to recruit some new talent, and well you might be perfect. Do you think ghost powers are allowed?"

"Ok that's funny. No I don't think so, but I've got some muscle and some pretty good reflexes. Sure I'll play it might be fun."

Again Danny was reminded of his dream. Maybe Nocturne was showing him the future, it all seemed to be coming true, how weird was that.

"Alright. Danny I think this is the beginning of a good friendship. So I also know why you shrunk me right after I was big again. Sorry about that, but hey lesson learned. So tell me about some ghost fights like fighting the ghost king that one time?"

And Danny spent the rest of class telling Dash about some his more memorable and famous fights. Dash was in awe at how amazing Fenton was. He was right to idolize Phantom, he was one cool dude.

Then the Bell rang and it was time for the next class. Danny was almost kind of sad because it was nice telling someone who wasn't the media, crazy fan girls, or parents about his adventures.

_And that's it. I know some of you must think this is so slow, but I like it like this. So yeah, remember I'm not doing this for you guys I'm doing it for myself because I like to start what I finish and I'm enjoying it, your all just along for the ride. So if you did like it please review and if you didn't then I don't really care. : ) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Please refer to the last chapter.

_And another chapter in my story. I'm moving along pretty well so I'll try to keep it up. Enjoy!_

………………………

**Chapter Six**

Danny went to last period and in this class he had Sam taking it also, so she sat down next to him. Of course there was one other person in this class who wanted to sit next to Danny and she got her wish.

Paulina sat down next to Danny and smiled seductively.

"Hi Danny, why didn't you ever tell me you were the ghost boy, you knew I was crushing on you. And you use to have a crush on me."

"Uh….. Paulina I'm sorry to break it to you, but…………."

"But Danny is my boyfriend." Sam said harshly and grabbing Danny's hand making sure the ring he gave her was visible.

"Yeah and I love her more than anything. Plus I got over crushing on you a long time ago. Like way back when I started liking Valerie. I'm sorry."

"I always knew you two losers, no offense just old habits, would get together. I can accept that. So I guess I can finally go out with Dash, I told him no because I was in love with someone else. I'm over it now. Thank you Danny and Sam…."

"Wow your in going to go out with Dash, that's kind of funny. Speaking of which me and him now have an agreement to be friends, I was going to tell you that this period Sam."

"Yes, Danny he has been begging me to go out and he'll be happy now. So you two only just starting going out. I want all the details, after all I'm still the president of the Phantom Phan Club. We still want to know everything and I'll let them know that your taken. Deal?"

Sam and Danny looked at each other, it was kind of weird to have someone wanting to know everything but hey it was probably going to happen with the reporters so this might be easier since so many girls listen to Paulina.

"Ok, well it was right before I went into the ghost zone to get the ghost to make the world intangible."

"I gave him the ring he has asked me to hold on to a while back and asked him to promise to bring it back (at this point she showed Paulina the ring who squealed excitedly). I still was sad because I was worried I might not ever see him again so I told him I wouldn't change anything about this ride we've been on and then I kissed him on the check for good luck."

"Then I looked at her and she had dropped her head thinking I was going to be mad but I pulled her face up and kissed her letting her know I loved her. Then I flew off into the ghost zone. Not the most exciting story but that's ours."

Paulina was so excited, she was always one for love stories and other peoples relationships.

"I think its romantic, wait till I tell everyone. So have you gone on any dates?"

Sam was liking this conversation and actually enjoying talking to Paulina something she never thought would happen.

"Yes, Danny met me during the ceremony on Friday on a hill way above town. He gave me the ring back and we talked it was romantic. Then he took me flying, which he knows I love. But that's it so far we've been trying to avoid public outings so its been hard."

"Oh that is so sweet. Danny your such a charmer and sort of old fashion but that's ok. I'll let everyone know your dating and that way you won't have to tell the media. After all I'm the gossip queen and this is big news. Thank you for the details."

They could tell they had made Paulina's day. Danny had been worried that she would try to win him over but she accepted it pretty well. Maybe this new life wasn't going to be so bad at all.

Then as Paulina was going to ask another question the teacher made the class silent because it was time for class to start.

………………………………......................................................................................

_And that's it. I put my own spin on Paulina, I know must people make her try to go after Danny in Post PP stories but I wanted to try to make her a little nicer. So she is my gossip queen. I liked this chapter and I'm liking how my story is turning out. Next chapter will be Team Phantoms first patrol after the disasteroid, which will be interesting. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and never will.

_I was going to get this up sooner but I had to work double shifts. Being a waitress is not fun, I don't recommend it. I also wrote a HP story this morning so this one didn't get its time. So without farther a due I present the next chapter._

………………………………_....................................................................................................._

**Chapter Seven**

The final bell rang and Danny was out of the class before anyone else, after all he could now use his superpowers and he did have speed. He wanted to get out of the school before the media came since the agreement was only good during school hours.

He ran to his locker, collected his stuff, said by to Sam, and transformed. He flew right out of the building and strait home as fast as he possibly could, which was really fast.

When he got home a few minutes later his parents were shocked to see him already.

"Danny, my boy, what are you doing here so soon?" Jack asked.

"Avoiding reporters."

His parents shared a look with each other, they understood.

"So Danny how was you first day as the school hero? Did everyone treat you ok?"

"Actually mom it was one of the best days ever. Everyone just kind of accepted that I was a the awesome hero and was just hiding it. It was weird, but great. I'm now officially friends with Valerie so that's good. And I'm on the football team now."

That made Jack have tears in his eyes.

"I always knew you would make me proud Danny. Playing football like you old man, and hunting ghost. You are the best son ever!"

Danny and Maddie both laughed at this. Danny was just happy that his parents were going to be so cool with everything, but after the conversation they had right afterward he wasn't surprised.

Maddie had made some of her amazing cookies for Danny and he sat down and enjoyed them.

A few minutes later Jazz walked in the door yelling:

"Leave my brother alone you crazy vultures!!!" She slammed the door behind her.

"Oh hi Danny, I was just yelling at your favorite people in the world, reporters. They wanted to know all about you and they were disappointed that they didn't see you all day. I guess it sucks to be them."

Danny groaned, earlier this week the reporters had been banned from being around the house to give Danny some privacy. He had forgotten today they were allowed to do whatever so he was just going to have to avoid them better.

"Its ok Jazz, I'll figure something out until then want some of mom's cookies. Oh mom, were going out tonight."

"What for Danny?"

"Well I want some of my old ways to stay so were going on patrol. Just me and Team Phantom, as we've named ourselves. Wow its really nice not having to lie for once. I feel so much better and I was running out of lies. I still can't believe you didn't catch on my excurses were getting lame."

"I was just blind at the facts Danny. I think its great that your doing your job. I'm very proud of you for being so responsible and you too Jazz, protecting the city from ghost. Neither of you have chores tonight, Jack can do them."

They heard a complaint coming from the living room from their father who was not amused but was going to do them anyways.

"Also Danny I talked to the principal on the phone today and she said the school was going to help you in everyway to get good grades. After all world saviors need to set good examples for the rest of the class."

'Well at least that will make school a lot better' Danny thought happily since he wouldn't have to worry as much about failing due to his ghost problems.

"Finally, your father and I have been working on the specter speeder and this weekend you are going to take us into the ghost zone for our first visit. What better way to learn about the ghost zone than from a ghost."

"Ok mom, well I'm going to collect the equipment for tonight. I'll be back in a few."

At that Danny went down to the lab to get ready for patrol.

……………………………….........................................................................................

_The end of another chapter. I know you all must be wonder when the heck is this day gonna end, well not yet in the words of Danny 'It was going to be a long day' LOL! I meant it when I wrote that. Also I would like some more reviews please, on all of my stories. Finally go check out some of my other stories, since I think you'll like them. Bye for now~ aemroxs._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: __**I told you already you mean lawyers now leave me alone. Ok then I'll say it again. I didn't come up with Danny Phantom and so I don't own it.**_

_**So another chapter. How exciting. With this one I'm just going to cut to the chase, let the chapter begin.**_

………………………………**..............................................................................................**

**Chapter Eight**

Danny collected all the weapons they would need for the night. 

Once he was done he went upstairs to get Jazz. The two of them would be flying to city hall to the new statue to meet the others.

Jazz hadn't really been flying so it was an experience, she enjoyed it and at the same time was a little freak. Who isn't flying that high with nothing but Danny to protect you, but she felt safe with her little brother. He was her personal hero and she was glad that he was giving her a flight, it wasn't something he offered for everyone.

A few minutes later they arrived and saw Tucker, Sam, and Valerie already there. Sam and Valerie actually seemed to be getting along they were chatting about, of all things, boys. Danny guessed it must be a girl thing, and Tucker did not looked amused.

When Danny and Jazz landed, Sam smile and came up to hug Danny who instead gave her a sweet little kiss on the cheek. Once he was done Danny was back to serious mode.

"Ok guys so since Valerie is new I want to give her a quick run down of what we do. Sam and Tucker usually go on scooter, Jazz usually goes by car but tonight she is going to have to go with Sam and Tucker since our house was covered with reporters and I figured it was easier to fly than try to make our way through that mess. I fly so I can see farther. I'm guessing your going to fly also."

"Heck yes, I had to fix my sled and it took a few weeks but I got it up and running again. Stupid Masters Blasters, thank goodness they got kicked out of ghost hunting by the government for helping Vlad. So this sounds pretty simple, do you use cell phones to communicate?"

"Nope we've got the Fenton Phones, which are these." Danny pulled out five pairs of the green and white headsets. "They work great and they keep out spectral sounds, like Ember's music."

They all put on the Fenton Phones then picked the part of town they each were going to cover.

They parted and Danny took to the skies, he was heading toward the Casper High area. He knew that ghost liked to go to that area, especially because the ghost knew that was where Danny spent a lot of time.

He was checking it out but saw nothing unusual and his ghost sense didn't go off. He checked in with the other and they didn't have anything to report either. Danny decided to go over by the Nasty Burger to see what was going on over there. 

As he was he same something fly past him and his ghost sense went off.

He turned around to see who it was and was ready to fight.

………………………………...............................................................................................

_And that it for now. I told you I was going to get to patrol. Now you all hate me for leaving you with a Cliffhanger, oh well it had to be done can't go spoiling everything at once. Well that's all I have to say. Please review if you liked it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I don't own Danny Phantom.

_Sorry about the last chapter being all underlined, I don't know why it did it because on my computer it is not that way. _

**Chapter nine**

Danny was none the less surprised when he saw what had made his ghost sense go off.

"Hi Danny! I heard about you saving the world and thought I'd come see you again." It was Dani and she was looking the best Danny had seen her so far.

"Hey Dani, how are you? You look good so I guess the stabilizing worked great then. Where have you been, tell me about your adventures."

"Well I've been going in and out of the ghost zone, and actually I was there to help turn the world intangible but I was trying to stay hidden since I didn't think you would want to many people to see me and maybe accidentally blow your secret. But you did that yourself. I wasn't going to come but today I was in the ghost zone and I was flying by the some other ghost and I heard what you did. It's big news in the zone that you revealed yourself, the Box Ghost is so happy that he his the one who got to tell everyone. So I want to know, why did you do it?"

"I don't really know, I had just saved the world and my parents had figured it out so I was like oh what the heck, I'll reveal myself to the world. I was tired of the old life and thought maybe it was finally time. My parents and I had this big chat afterwards and please don't be mad, while we did I kind of told them about you."

"WHAT! Danny that was my secret. Did you tell them I was a clone?"

He nodded confirming what she thought.

"Oh Danny, what did they think, were they repulsed by the idea?"

"No, I told them that you were amazing and that you were your own person and not to judge you. I'm sorry, so uh do you want to come with me to meet up with my friends and sister?"

Danny was trying to calm her down. He knew she wouldn't like that he had blown her secret and he felt bad, but it was only to his parents so she couldn't be too upset.

" Ok, so is it Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Hey do you think I could go see Valerie, I liked her."

"Actually its Valerie too. She is now my friend, I think you helped her see her wrongs. (Talking into Fenton Phones) Hey guys will you meet me back at the square, I have something to show you. Alright see you there. Ok so they know we better get there they are closer to it than me."

Danny and Dani sped off racing each other, laughing all the way. It was nice to have someone like him which is why he always liked DanI, and the fact that she was so much like him.

They got to the square really fast and surprised the four who were already there.

Valerie was happy, "Hey Dani! Did you hear about Vlad. Its great isn't it. You don't have to worry about him anymore. So are you here to stay?

"Yeah I heard about Vlad and I'm glad he's gone, a lot of ghost are. He caused so much trouble. Umm…..I don't know."

But then Danny answered, "Yes, she is going to come home with me. After all she is only 13 she needs a place to go and she is a Fenton."

This made Dani's heart swell. Danny really did care about her.

"Thank you Danny. So Hi everyone. I guess I'm back and here to stay."

Jazz was excited.

"This means I finally have a sister. I like you remind me of myself, just like Danny does sometimes, but he's a boy so its not as cool. I can't wait to get home and treat you like the best sister ever."

She hugged Dani and was really excited about her new sibling.

Sam and Tucker greeted her also, they were not as amused but they forgave her for everything she had done the past, after all she is only a kid.

They all asked Dani about some of her travels and she told them about all the places she had been and everything she had learned. She had been to some pretty interesting places and had been taught some of the tougher lessons of life.

It was starting to get late and Danny decided since there had been no ghost so far they should all head home.

Danny kissed Sam goodnight and promised to IM her later. Sam and Tucker left on their scooters to their respective houses and Valerie left on her sled to her apartment. Danny grabbed Jazz and made sure she was holding on and took off with Dani flying right beside him. He could tell she was worried about going to meet his parents, and in a way he was too.

_That's it for now, I got a new book its Dead in the Family, the newest book for the Sookie Stackhouse series, so I might not update as much as I did but I'll still do a chapter a day maybe two. It shouldn't take me but a few days to finish it. Well I hope you like this chapter Dani is one of my favorite characters who didn't get much time in the show, so I had to bring her into this story. Tell me what you think! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DP.

_I promised I would do at least one chapter. I'm nearly done with Dead in the Family just 60 more pages, but I had to work this morning and tonight. With out forever a due, the next chapter._

**Chapter Ten**

The three landed right into the Fenton's living room. The two phantoms transformed back in to humans. DanI looked slightly worried and Danny gave Dani a reassuring smile while Jazz went to get the older Fenton's from the lab.

The three came up and Jack and Maddie were shocked when they saw the girl next to Danny. Even though they knew of her existence it was still a sight to see.

"Hey Mom, Dad I guess you guys remember me telling you about Danielle. Well she came up to me tonight and I asked her if she would like to live with us, if that's ok?"

Danny really hoped it was since he had already promised Dani that she would be welcomed.

It was Jack that answered. "Of course she can, after all she is a Fenton."

At that Dani had tears in her eyes, one's of joy.

"Really, I didn't think you would think of me that way because of my creation."

Maddie voiced her opinion. "We don't judge you that way, and you have Fenton blood running through you. I always wanted another daughter."

Maddie went up and hugged Dani, as did Jack. Dani had never felt love from anyone except Danny and she was loving it.

Danny smiled as he watched his parents embrace his clone and now sister. He was glad he could help her find some love in this world.

Jack and Maddie ushered the three kids into the kitchen where Maddie had been making cookies, and for once a very edible meal.

The family sat and chatted about things you would hear from any family. They asked each other about their days, and talked about what they were going to do now. At the end of dinner Jack and Maddie started talking about the proposed trip in the ghost zone.

"So Danny are you ready to show us all the ghost you know. I've been wanting to go into the zone for so long but I think in my own way I was afraid of it. Not like you Danny your so brave and will do anything. Dani would you like to come also, I know you mentioned earlier that you have been to it often?"

"Sure mom (she was happy with being able to call someone that), I might even know more than Danny." Danny glared at her, "ok maybe not but I do know enough and am friendly with a few ghost there."

Jack was getting excited about the conversation he loved it when it had anything to do with ghost.

"Look at our family, talking about ghost zones and fighting ghost. I've been wanting this to happen for so long. I was worried you kids weren't interested in ghost for the past years since you all started avoiding the equipment but I understand why now. We are going to be the world's best family of ghost hunters."

The kids and Maddie all laughed and the dinner ended on a happy note. They all made their way upstairs and started to get ready for bed. Jazz gave Dani some Pjs and they gave Dani the spare room. Once everyone was in bed, everything was quiet.

Danny lay in bed thinking about how great today had been and for once couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_A/N: that's it for now. I was happy with this chapter, I know ones like this had been done before but this is what I think happened. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think and again thank you for reading. You all have been wonderful readers so far. : )_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DP, I think I covered that in the other chapters.

_A/N: Sorry it took a couple of days to get up, I had a dog show this weekend and work on Friday night. So I know you all have been waiting for me to get this up so I'll start with the story. Also Thank you for all the hits, I'm over 1,000, it is an honor._

**Chapter 11**

Life was starting to get into a normal track for Danny. School was getting easier with his teachers helping him out, kids weren't picking on him anymore and he had more friends than he was use too. Football practice added to his schedule helping make him even busier than usual. Of course, there was also the usual ghost attacks including: Ember, Skulker, Youngblood, the Lunch Lady, and the Box Ghost (multiple times).

Him and Sam were starting to get more comfortable with the idea of dating and for their dates they just went flying, where they could be left alone. The whole school learned of them dating thanks to Paulina, which helped keep away some of the fan girls.

Danny's home life was great too. He didn't have chores to worry about, no angry parents, and he was enjoying having Dani in his life. Her personality lighted up the rooms and helped complete the family. He could tell that she was happy with this life and enjoyed having a sister. The two girls spent lots of time together, which was good for Danny since it kept Jazz from being so annoying. They were also trying to get Dani officially recognized so she could go to school and be normal, but for now she was at home doing computer education (which is after all the best way to learn). She had not been out to fight ghost this week, but Danny wanted it to be the perfect time for her to come which she was fine with. Right now she just wanted to be normal.

Danny had also had lots of success in keeping the paparazzi away. The media seemed to be respecting his wishes in leaving him alone. He was thinking though that he might do an interview sometime in the future since they had been so kind to him.

The weekend was starting to approach and Danny knew his parents were wanting to head into the ghost zone. On Thursday afternoon they had already started overlooking the map

Danny had gave them and were trying to decide where to go. Having never been into the zone they wanted to see as much as possible.

Danny couldn't decide if was excited or not about the trip. He had been to the ghost zone plenty of times and really he was hoping for some off time, but he had promised his parents.

On Friday all through the day the older Fenton's were hard at work on the Specter Speeder to make sure it was ready for the upcoming trip by adding a few extra seats and making sure it was in top condition. They wanted everything to be perfect.

By Friday night all Jack and Maddie could talk about was the ghost zone, and personally Danny was sick of it. Danny was worried about the trip too, he didn't want his enemies to show up. For the most part his parents hadn't been around for the ghost attacks during the week, Danny really didn't want them to see him being hit but it was going to have to happen sometime. He was also worried about Walker, they were going to have to stay clear of the jail, Danny knew that for sure.

Most of the family went to bed Friday night excited about the big day and getting to spend some time with each other, except Danny who had a feeling that something was going to happen.

_And that's it for now, yep I just used this as a feeler chapter, sorry. Well I made an "A" in my college English 1302 and I have exams Tuesday for the rest of my classes. Thanks again for being such great readers._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DP as discussed earlier. : )

_Tada another chapter. I'm really happy with this story and all of the readers. You all are great. _

**Chapter Twelve **

Danny woke up early on Saturday, he kept feeling like something was going to happen and couldn't shake it off. He almost wanted to cancel the trip but couldn't do that to everyone else. He had got up so early that the rest of the family was still sleeping. He headed downstairs to get breakfast and wait for everyone else.

After eating he heard a knock on the front door. He answered it and was not surprised to see Sam.

"So ready for the trip today. I am, also I talked to Tucker a couple of minutes ago and he was on his way. This is going to be weird with your parents and the rest of your family coming with you. Did you talk to Valerie."

"Yeah she just sent me a text saying she was almost here. Sam I've been having this odd feeling, its like trying to tell me that something is going to happen. I can't all this off though not with everyone being so excited, but I had to tell you."

"Oh Danny I don't know if we should worry about it or not. You can take care of us, were probably just going to be attacked a lot today by all your enemies."

"Ugh don't remind me, my parents are going to flip when they see just how crazy some of these ghost can be. You're probably right though, I'm just getting myself worked up."

Danny gave Sam a kiss and she giggled, they were also holding hands. They tried not to display affection to much in front of others so when they heard sounds of someone moving from upstairs they jumped apart.

"Hey Danny-boy, good morning. Are you ready for today I can't wait to see all those ghost cower in fear from me!!!" It was Jack who was bounding down the stairs with joy like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey Dad, yeah I'm ready for it just waiting for all you guys to get up and for Valerie and Tucker to get here."

Right on cue the doorbell rang. Danny ran to get and it was of course Valerie and Tucker.

"Hey Danny, I brought all my PDA's and other gadgets that have ghost and ghost zone info in them."

"I brought all my ghost hunting equipment but I beat you have plenty. So I finally get to see the zone by not being held against my will or overshadowed." She glared at Danny at this knowing he had done that to get her out of the zone when Skulker had taken them during the flour bag fiasco.

"Hey don't glare at me, you know why I did. I'm glad you guys are all excited about it. I'm ready to get it done with so you guys will all be happy."

Finally the female Fenton's had come down. Dani and Jazz were talking about some thing they had been working on this week, they really had become sisters.

"Ok kids, why don't we all head down to the lab and finish the final preparations." Maddie addressed the group, which included Jack since he was acting like a child.

The completion of the prep took a half hour and once they were done everyone loaded into the new and improved Specter Speeder which could seat 10. Danny transformed into his ghost half and got in, he wanted to be prepared ahead of time.

The portal doors opened and they headed into the Ghost Zone.

_And that's where I end for now, laughs evilly. What am I planning, well you'll just have to wait to find out. Read and Review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** nope I still don't own DP.

_Sorry I didn't update for a day or so, I was celebrating my A's in all my college classes. I would also like to say thank you to everyone once again for all the Favorite stories and all the hits, you guys are great. On with the show._

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Ghost Zone was the same green swirling place as it was before, but today it felt different to Danny. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had so many other people with him, or the gut feeling he had on something bad happening.

As they traveled through Danny pointed out landmarks as did Sam and Tucker. Dani also knew of some other ones since she had lived in the zone for a time. Since Sam was driving because she knew her way around second best she was heading towards some areas where she knew it would be safer for them to go.

They were approaching the icy cave entrance to the Far Frozen, and once in they drove carefully knowing that there could be icicles everywhere. Then once though Danny flew out, while everyone else was putting on coats and such.

Danny went to find Frostbite, because he wanted to ask him about this feeling he was having. He found him in the cave where the Infi-map is stored. Frostbite sense him approaching and turned around.

"Oh great one, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey Frostbite, well I was taking my family and friends on a tour of the Ghost Zone and thought that you would be a good ghost for them to meet. Also I need to ask you, I've been having this weird feeling all day, like something bad is going to happen, and I was wondering if you knew of anything that might be happening in that might be causing it?"

"Well great one I've not heard of any disturbances but us in the Far Frozen don't really observe what goes on in the rest of the zone since we are so much more isolated, I'm sorry I could not help you."

"That's alright Frostbite, so would you like to meet my family and other friends."

"Certainly. Lead the way."

Danny took Frostbite out to meet the Fenton's and Valerie and they were quite shocked, except Dani who had heard about the creatures of the Far Frozen. When Frostbite saw Dani he was surprised, though.

"Awe so the whispers are true, there is a girl phantom. Many ghost were thinking they were just imagining you but I had a feeling you were real. Dani Phantom right, I believe great things will come from you just as your brother has."

Dani blushed at that, she thought it would be nice to be a hero too once she got her chance to shine.

They all stayed and chatted for a little bit, the older Fenton's learning new information on ghost for their studies. After a bit, they decide it was time to leave.

As they were reloading, Jack took the drivers seat insisting that he would pick some good areas. This made Danny and Sam wary, because he probably wouldn't. Danny couldn't talk him out of it.

And they were off again.

_That's it for this chapter, I'm so mean. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
